


We will break through - operatives will answer

by Bolkonskiy



Category: Black Lagoon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Kidnapping, Non-Chronological
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolkonskiy/pseuds/Bolkonskiy
Summary: And here is now I lie and say the touch golden needed, already live representing, as tomorrow Rock will on me yell, that this human, not house pet, so cannot be simply taken and to leave its. But even now I know that I will do everything to keep it.
Relationships: Balalaika/Bai Ji-Shin Chang
Kudos: 2





	We will break through - operatives will answer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We will break through - operatives will answer](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/546241) by Bolkonskiy. 



_This is the AU, in which in 2008, instead of the General world crisis and the war between Russia, South Ossetia and Abkhazia with Georgia, there was a war between Russia and the United States for the complete destruction of the enemy. The war was 12 years, were involved and destroyed the countries of Western Europe, CIS, Latin America, but Russia was defeated. In the world there is a redistribution of territories, new conventions on human rights and conditions of conduct of land war are created._

_Chang and Rock are two brothers, and Hansel and_ _Grettel have swapped places with the Hotel Moscow._

I'm lying on my bed in my apartment. I lie for a long time, looking at the ceiling, because of the headlights of passing cars it is not difficult. I try to make as few movements as possible, so as not to wake the one that I managed to snatch from the clutches of traders. Although children have them much more, about hundreds of. But they have long been reported to the authorities, and while I count the cracks in the whitewash, the last, final stage of the semi-annual case is in full swing. The Coda of this Sonata Allegro will be vivid. But in the Symphony the Sonata Allegro* is unfortunately not the last movement... Such as these freaks-thousands, and we still have a long time to Tinker, raking the consequences of the war between Russia and the United States, cleaning out his native China.

Fuck! The dream of the girl, surprisingly, extremely restless: should I slightly move my hand as she's already frowning in her sleep. After such trials and hardships, she must sleep like an infant. How thin she was... It's not particularly noticeable now - she's wearing my shirt a few sizes too big. This, oddly enough, slightly smoothest the corners of the bony body. How much trouble she had endured...

And she was in that basement this afternoon. Her blond hair, which was now streaked with gold across the pillow and bedspread, was pulled back in a messy ponytail. The once-white shirt was grey, and something blue looked more like a tablecloth wrapped around her waist than a skirt.

It is possible to buy the girl is not included in the plans…

I was dressed like a real mobster: cashmere coat, white scarf, sunglasses... It all looked so clumsy that literally everything in me screamed that I was a figurehead... Those merchants, however, were not at all disconcerted. Their faces were not those of adults, too tender and childish. But this is only at first glance.

The devilish smile and murderous eyes betrayed them as I was led to the right room.

There were about a hundred Russian children in it. We knew from the data that they were all the children of warlords and soldiers. Emaciated and bruised, they did not seem to notice me at first. Until one of the traders laughed and shouted something in his own language. A hundred lifeless eyes stared at me. I thought that nothing worse than a soldier blown up on a mine, the corpse of which I saw as a child, nothing will happen. But those eyes... Like the eyes of a stale, rotten fish that often washed up on the beach after storms. I was pushed inside.

"Cha-ang! Where are you?!" My younger brother's voice roused me from my reverie.

I sat on the side of the dusty road and stared up at the leaden sky as if it were the answer to my questions.

"Rocky? Is something wrong?"- I had to stand up, brushing myself off. My brother, noticing me, ran in my direction, although everything was clear yesterday: then if something changed in the world, if something irreparable happened, something terrible so that even the air around froze not because of the heat. Everything was electric, every breath a struggle. Even the colours faded as in the old photos. Then I looked back at my schoolmates, and I could see by them that they felt it too. Something happened. Something terrible and irreparable...

"Brother! Our father calls, we move!"

I feel the child shudder in her sleep, squeezing my hand, and wakes up. Her vivid blue eyes darted from side to side, as if searching for someone. A little hunted man, the only girl in the hundred. I don't even want to know what the bastards did to her. I try to calm her down, stroking her hair. Under my hand, the trembling in her body calms, and I feel large hot tears fall on my stomach. I gently take the girl in my arms, hugging and starting to sway: so did my mother when she was alive, calming the younger brother, and, in due time, me.

I literally felt cold glance full hatred and inhuman wickedness of in the back. That's when our eyes crossed. I still don't understand why I pointed on her... There must have been something in those eyes that made me want to save, to protect this child. Eyes expressed emotions, they were alive...

The little girl sniffed in my arms, yet I made the right choice in deciding to "buy" her. Money would still return, but a night spent with an adult who cared for her would give her the opportunity to forget, relax and feel needed. I lie down slowly, holding the baby on my chest.

"Fa...ther..."

"Say nothing, Chang, don't talk, forgive me, I'm fool! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" - warm father's hands hug me from behind, forcing me to bow my head to father's shoulder, smelling of tobacco and gunpowder.

We moved from Hong Kong to Manchuria quite recently. My father was in the army, he was a Major-General, so when that terrible war between Russia and USA began, for the sake of protecting the borders, the main forces were transferred to the outskirts. Often at night my brother and I could not sleep because of the machine gun fire. And now... it would be better I'm not looking! Like that soldier was blown away...

A few months ago it was declared a complete defeat of the Russian Federation, came more or less a peaceful time, but began rampant for all sorts of scum. As my father defended the borders of the Motherland during the war, so I stood up for the citizens from the consequences of the war. We caught refugees, drug dealers, arms dealers. I already nothing could frighten at that moment, was enough of a soldier with a mine at the age of sixteen. All the more unexpected for our Department was the news of a new kind of freaks - child traffickers...

Bright light from the incoming message, forced to open my eyes sharply, well at least the girl sleeps turned away from the bedside table.

The good news is all the children were pulled out, no one was injured, and these two were taken alive. Oh, I'd love to see their identical doll faces lose their lives! Within an hour, then, the children would be washed and fed as I had fed that Golden-haired girl a few hours ago.

I saw the anger in the blue eyes turn to despair as the girl, the sister of the boy who had met me at the entrance, pulled the girl roughly by the shoulder. It cost me an incredible effort to stay relaxed and not release the entire clip from the service. I was grateful for the sunglasses that hid my eyes from the world: they seemed to burn with rage and contempt for the pair. But the look of pleading that the girl gave the sitting boys, who only looked down, brought tears to the corners of my eyes, even I, who saw the war not in picturies or movie.

Having received payment for "goods", in my party pushed the girl whose eyes ceased to Express something except doom. She followed me with difficulty, her legs weak. We had to walk a block to the car to get away, but at this rate we would have been walking forever, so I turned the first corner and looked around to see that there was no surveillance, and threw the glasses in the trash. The girl looked up at me with interest as I ruffled my hair back into place and took off my coat to wrap it around the baby, November after all...

She was trembling violently, trying to speak, but I could not understand her. I had to wrap her up by force, she was clearly trying to resist, not understanding why I put on her coat. I buttoned it up and tied the sleeves so that it wouldn't slip, then picked up the thin body on my arms, closing the distance to the car with quick strides. I felt again that sensation when it seems that time has suddenly stopped. Like twelve years ago, when Rock came running into the yard to call me to pack. I froze now, exhaling steam as the wind whirled the snow dust from the nearby trees. I do not know how, but I distinctly felt the beating of another's heart...

The girl shivered and put her arms around my neck in her sleep. I smile involuntarily, trying to put my other arm around her more gently. Let her sleep well, and I'll watch her sleep...

Already in the apartment, when she grabbed an umbrella and pointed it at me with wild fear in her eyes, I realized that she saw in me a rapist, a murderer, a villain, but not a Saviour. I forgot to introduce myself. I walked quickly past the girl, who was pressed against the wall, to the room, and returned with the certificate.

I'll always remember the look on her face when she realized I was a COP. How the compressed lips quivered, how the eyebrows straightened, how the blue eyes filled with tears. She almost fell to the floor, but I caught her. She was sobbing, choking back tears, probably all the tears that had accumulated over the years were coming out now. But she smiled, so sincerely, so childishly, that I smiled like an idiot myself, kneeling and hugging the little girl.

I understood it, somehow sixth sense of, as something managed to read on eyes, that she requests, but understand details this not helped. So I couldn't explain what was in the bathroom. Quickly setting up the keyboard and even in Russian and quickly typing, I showed the translation of the girl. Drawing her eyebrows to the bridge of her nose, the translation wasn't perfect after all, and she knew exactly what it was and what it was for. Quickly taking the shampoo and soap, she turned to me with reproach in her eyes - I was kicked out of my own bathroom! Okay, she'll handle this herself, only I her clothes to pick up and to give did not, but it's the little things, just the crack put it in the washing machine. The choice fell on a t-shirt and boxers, sat down after washing: underwear for a girl of this age, I did not have, and this will do for the first day. I know someone who can help, though.

"Chang? Is something wrong? " - Brother's voice was slightly agitated.

"No, it's okay, can you give Revy?"

"A, have you it's numbers there is no, you pitch?"

"Brother, I know, that she have you: let - it phone."

"Oh, it's big brother! - The girl's voice was as clear as ever."

"Hello to you, too, Two Hand!"

She appeared about five years ago. Fled from the States to stay with relatives. Dutch had noted at the time that they had a strange refugee team, but he had never complained. "Team from the basement", "team of all colours" - whatever they were called, but each of them was a specialist! Dutch, involuntary commander - mechanic, which still need to search. He himself says that in retirement he wants to buy a boat and go far away. Benny is a computer scientist from Florida, without whom the entire production would have stoped. Sometimes it seemed that he could make the router work with his eyes.

And a couple of medical examiners: a handwriting expert - Rock and a pathologist - Revy, nicknamed two-handed for the ability to wield two scalpels at once. She often stayed with my brother. I am glad for them, glad that my brother has found his happiness. Even if, after the planning meetings of the entire Department was making fun of me, that the youngest brother is with a girl, and I'm on the shelf long...

"What are you calling for?"

"Do you have clothes that are too small for you?"

"What do you mean?"

"In the literal. Do you have clothes for a ten-year-old girl?"

"Eminem... I'm not sure, but I'll look."

"Oh, thank you. - there is no time to go into details, you still need to unsubscribe to the authorities and go to the kitchen to cook.

After a quick text to my superiors and leaving clothes in the bathroom, I stopped in front of the refrigerator. I, of course, not master cooking, but something more-less cook can. It is unknown how long she was without food, so lots of meat and lots of spicy girl may not digest. The choice fell on the usual eggs and milk.

I didn't hear her come out. It wasn't until I turned around with the hot milk that I noticed her standing in the doorway, awkwardly wiping her hair. Involuntarily gasped, look at real colour hair girls - Golden. She blushed prettily as she looked down at my delighted sigh.

I've never seen anyone eat with such gusto. While the child ate culinary "delights", I frantically went over in my mind everything: whether they will allow me to leave her, where she will sleep today, if they do not allow, where she will be sent, save all the children, take these freaks alive, what will happen...

The distinctive sound of dishes being lowered into the sink brought me out of my trance. I turned to see the girl standing on tiptoe, trying to wash the dishes. Carefully I take away a plate from children's hands, a look pointing to a chair supposedly it is not necessary, I, have a rest while. It was a good thing the sink was in front of the table, and she didn't see me smile, gasping for breath as the heat rushed through my heart.

Cold water helped to recover, so I was able to conduct a dialogue through the same translator more or less soberly, the benefit of the girl understood the principle of work.

"What's your name?"

"Sofia."

"I'm Chang, I'm with the police, I'm investigating those two in the basement."

"I understand."

"They didn't identify themselves? Do you know who they are?"

"I know. It's Hansel and Grettel. They said they were taking revenge on our parents for the war that destroyed their country. "

"What country?"

"Romanian... My friends, they stayed in that basement, what will happen to them?"

"It'll be all right. In an hour, this basement will be surrounded and everything will be done to keep everyone alive."

"They won't be hurt?"

"No, they will be treated as I have treated you."

"That's good. What's your rank?"

"I'm Captain."

"My dad was a Captain, that's what grandpa said before he disappeared."

"Do you have parents?"

"They were, but the war took them."

"How old are you?"

"Twelve. And you?"

"I'm twenty-eight. Want to sleep?"

"Yes, I want."

"I'll just have to lie down together, I don't have another bed."

"I'm used to sleeping with someone."

And here is now I lie and say the touch golden neededs, already live representing, as tomorrow Rock will on me yell, that this human, not house pet, so cannot be simply taken and to leave its. But even now I know that I will do everything to keep it. Only because a girl has no place among boys, not because of that pleasant feeling in my chest and the gentle warmth that passes through my body when a child touches me.

And outside the window, the sun was shining timidly into the houses.

* * *

* Sonata Allegro - the first movement of the Symphony. Consists of exposure (beginning, sounds the main pariah and side party, SP sounds in a related key), development (interaction of the main party and side party, leading to the climax) and Reprise (repetition of exposure, only SP sounds in the key of the main party). Often code is allocated (the end)

**(This is a possible ending! Not fans of the pair Balalaika/Chang, you cannot go on!)**

"You have a week until graduation…"

"I remember."

"Maybe you'll stay with the boys."

"No, I said I'd leave after the ceremony."

A young girl walked along the path of the Park next to a man.

"But still, it happens once in a lifetime!"

"I'll get a job as a Director, and every year there will be a graduation!"

"You're incorrigible!"

"You chose me!" The girl whirled, her light blue dress fluttering behind her. Removing the annoying strand from her face, she took his hand in hers and pulled:

"You were small and sweet then, and now you are…"

"And now?" Her blue eyes met his expressively, ignoring the barrier of his glasses.

"And now you're grown up and beautiful."

"Come on!" The blonde turned away, hiding her blush.

Laughing, the man hugged her from behind. With an involuntary shudder, Sophia turned to Chang, drawing him into a tender kiss.

"Come on, we'll be here all day!"

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me what I was under when I came up with this!


End file.
